Let Go
by darco
Summary: A oneshot based on the scene at the Michalchuk house in Total Eclipse of the Heart, where Marco tells Dylan stop emailing him. Slash, some language, sexual content. Rated M.


**Author's Note**: This is an alternate ending to the scene in "Total Eclipse of the Heart," where Marco comes to Dylan's house, to tell him to stop emailing him. The story does contain slash, slight language, and adult sexual situations. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like slash, don't read.

* * *

Dylan opened the front door, only to reveal Marco barging in, obviously extremely angry and upset.

"We are through! _Over!_" Marco turned to look at Dylan. "So don't send me stupid little emails."

Dylan closed the door. "You came all the way to my place to tell me not to _email_ you?"

Marco nodded. "Right."

Dylan looked at him in disbelief. Dylan started to smile, as he figured out that he still had a chance, as Marco wouldn't have come over just to tell him to stop emailing him.

Marco shook his head, not understanding why the message was clearly not getting across to Dylan.

Dylan started to smile brighter. "This is so not over. Not even close," Dylan said passing Marco to sit on the back of the couch in the living room. Dylan chuckled to himself.

Marco turned to look at Dylan. "Why now? Huh?"

"What is with this stalker routine?" Marco asked, stepping into the living room. "Why, you just happened to be home for the summer?"

Dylan stood up to face Marco. "You don't get it, do you? I'm home for the summer because of you."

Marco stood silently, looking at Dylan.

"I still love you, Marco."

"Don't--"

Before Marco could finish, Dylan had covered Marco's mouth with his, kissing him hard.

As Marco's bag landed on the floor, Dylan grabbed Marco and pinned him against the front door, while continuing to kiss him. He had to remind Marco of what they once had, and Marco's weakness had always been Dylan's kisses, no matter if they were soft and passionate or hard and demanding. Even if Dylan just gave Marco a peck, Marco had always wanted more. Dylan finally let Marco out of the kiss, to see what Marco would do next. He figured he'd storm out, though his wishful thinking hoped his kisses would break him out of his intense denial.

Completely surprising Dylan, Marco suddenly jumped into Dylan's arms, wrapping his legs around Dylan's waist. Almost instantly, Marco was kissing Dylan back, equally hard, almost punishing. Marco's hands were running through Dylan's blonde curls, as Marco pushed his tongue into Dylan's mouth. Dylan's hands were on Marco's tight ass, supporting Marco, so he would not fall. Dylan turned them around and started to walk up the stairs, as he pushed his tongue down Marco's throat, still carrying Marco on his waist.

"Mmm," Marco whimpered, digging his fingers into Dylan's hair. Marco continued to kiss Dylan passionately, while he unzipped his jacket, letting it fall onto the stairs.

As Dylan entered his room, he closed the door with his foot, whisking his shoes off at the same time. Breaking the intense kissing, Dylan pushed Marco on his bed, removing Marco's shoes at the same time. Dylan covered his body with Marco's, with his hands resting on the mattress on each side of Marco's head. Marco looked up at Dylan, his eyes full of desire and lust, as Marco was becoming more aroused by the second. Dylan felt Marco's desire halfway up the stairs, as Dylan had become just as hard as Marco had, if not harder. Marco wrapped his legs around Dylan's waist again, as he pulled Dylan down to his lips, deep kissing him with his tongue. Marco started to grind his hips towards Dylan, making them both incredibly turned on, but also painfully horny.

"Holy _fuck_," Dylan mutters into Marco's lips. Dylan slowly pulled away, and cradled Marco's face in his hands. The two boys looked deep into each other's eyes, one of love from Dylan, and one of uncertainty and need from Marco. They were both breathing very deeply, almost out of breath. Dylan reached down to kiss Marco sweetly, and Marco followed suit, as they repeated this sequence several times. Dylan moved his hands through Marco's chocolate locks, removing the hair elastic from his hair. As Dylan kissed Marco long and deep, Marco wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck, moving him closer, prolonging the kiss.

Dylan moved his hands to the hem of Marco's blue and white baseball T-shirt, moving the cotton upwards. Marco looked up at Dylan, with a look of pure lust. "I need you, Dyl." He reached up to kiss Dylan. "Now," Marco said, lowly and as seductive as he could muster.

Dylan swiftly moved Marco's shirt over his head, and then removed his own red shirt. He leaned Marco down on the bed, and kissed his lips sweetly. Dylan then started to touch Marco with his mouth along his jawbone, as he kissed his way down his throat to his chest. While locking eyes with Marco, Dylan started to lick his way down to the patch of hair peeking out of the top of Marco's jeans seductively with his tongue.

Dylan moved to his side, and started to caress the hair down there, making Marco's legs twitch. Marco was getting impatient. Dylan then reached down to undo Marco's belt and unbutton his jeans. After unzipping the zipper of Marco's jeans, Dylan reached into Marco's boxers to stroke a very aroused Marco.

"Oh!" Marco exclaimed, as his back started to arch. Marco dug his fingernails into the mattress from the intensity that he felt. Dylan took his hand out of Marco's boxers, as he reached up to give Marco a slight peck on the lips, before standing up. Dylan pried Marco's legs apart, as he reached for the waistband of Marco's jeans. Dylan quickly and swiftly pulled down Marco's jeans, dragging Marco's boxers with them. Pushing Marco's jeans aside to the ground, and looked at Marco on his bed. Dylan had never seen Marco look more beautiful. Marco's eyes were filled with desire for Dylan, as Marco's legs were spread eagle on his mattress, showing Dylan just how turned on he was.

Marco's foot started to brush across in between Dylan's legs against his shorts. Marco put his foot at the waistband of Dylan's shorts, motioning to Dylan that they needed to be removed, immediately.

Marco was having trouble controlling himself. He hadn't had sex since he was last with Dylan, and he was horny all the time. Dylan, removing his shorts, was also having trouble concentrating. He had dreamed of this moment for a whole year. He hadn't even kissed anyone since Marco left his dorm that one day, telling him it was over. It had crushed him, making him realize he shouldn't have taken Marco for granted. Now, with Marco sprawled naked on his bed, begging for him, Dylan almost lost control.

Marco looked at Dylan, now naked, in front of him. Marco just stared at Dylan in pure need. Marco had forgotten just how sexy Dylan was naked.

"Like what you see?" Dylan teased, noticing Marco eyeing him.

"Oh, hell, yeah," Marco replied.

Dylan's body crashed into Marco, hands going through his hair, kissing him hungrily.

"God, Marco," he muttered, his lips kissing Marco's bottom lip slowly.

"Dylan, _please_," Marco begged, holding the back of Dylan's head as Dylan started to kiss down his neck.

Dylan licked the side of Marco's neck, as he started to bite and suck on it, marking him. Hearing Marco, he went to look for protection. Finding it in the same place he had left it, Marco started to speak.

"It's in the same place?"

Dylan looked at Marco, while preparing himself and Marco. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I guess I just figured..." Marco trailed off.

Dylan leaned into Marco's face, looking at him lovingly. "You've always been the only one," Dylan whispered, grabbing Marco's legs upward as he slowly entered Marco.

Marco looked back at Dylan, astonished. Marco thought about his intense anger towards Dylan the past year, but Dylan was making it almost impossible for him to do so, as Dylan had started to move inside of him. Although Marco was still in love with Dylan, he couldn't forget about the last year just because they were in the throws of passion.

Marco was becoming increasingly sweaty, as was Dylan. Dylan was panting hard, making Marco forget his insecurities everytime he touched the inside of him. Dylan was pushing himself into Marco hard and roughly, while Marco held onto the mattress below him with his fingernails, trying to keep some kind of balance, as the bed was creaking louder with every thrust. Though they were in an empty house, if anyone was in the next room, they probably would have thought the wall was tearing apart.

Dylan continued to crash into Marco repeatedly, as they were both moaning with ecstasy. Dylan, without stopping his speed, started to fondle Marco. Dylan started to kiss Marco, who had begun to grab Dylan's buttocks, wanting more of Dylan in him. He pushed Dylan deeper in him, trying to cover the hurt he felt inside.

Marco's kisses had become rough, desperate, and filled with anguish. His kissing had become full of all the pain he had felt in the past year. Dylan's grunts were becoming more frequent, and Marco could tell that he was close. Dylan removed his hand from Marco, and intertwined his fingers with Marco's. Dylan kissed Marco deep, clenching his fingers in Marco's hands. Dylan groaned Marco's name against his lips as Dylan came to his release.

Normally, Marco usually followed close behind after Dylan released, but Marco just bit his lip, as Dylan broke the kiss. Marco was sweating as his breathing was becoming more rapid. Marco knew he probably could come if he would just let go.

Dylan started to stroke Marco faster, wanting Marco to climax. Dylan could feel that Marco was on the cusp, but looked at Marco questioningly, figuring out that Marco was purposely not coming.

Marco looked at the ceiling with watery eyes, still biting on his lower lip.

"Marco?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sorry," Marco choked. "I can't. I want to, so bad-"

"Marco...just let go." Dylan said. "Please."

Marco avoided Dylan's gaze, on the verge of tearing up.

Dylan, still inside of Marco, leaned towards Marco's face, wiping Marco's eyes.

"Marco...baby," Dylan whispered, tenderly.

"You hurt me so bad, Dylan. It still hurts. I can't just forget all that. I can't forgive you for what you did-"

"I'm not asking you to."

"I needed you that day, Dylan." Marco moved to cover his eyes with his hands. "And to find the boyfriend I thought loved me-"

"Shhhh," Dylan cooed, moving Marco's hands from his eyes. "I did love you. I still love you. Soo much. I've regretted that day every second since. That I could be so stupid to lose you."

"Then why?" Marco whispered.

Dylan looked down, looking for an answer. "I don't know. I was a stupid boy, I guess." Dylan paused, breathing in deep. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I made a huge mistake. Possibly the biggest mistake of my life. I'm trying, Marco. I've tried to make amends. That's still no excuse for what I did to you, I know that."

"I went to McGill to try to forget, but I couldn't. Even 6 hours away, I couldn't forget you or what I did. I missed you so much. I missed the fact I couldn't hold you, touch you, kiss you or even talk to you," Dylan continued, kissing Marco on his forehead. "You're my everything, Marco."

Marco looked at Dylan with amazement. Dylan looked down, avoiding Marco's eyes. Leaning to rest his forehead against Marco's, Dylan sighed before looking into Marco's eyes. "..and I want another chance."

"I can't forgive you yet-"

"I know. I know that will take time. I'm just asking for a chance."

Marco abruptly leaned into Dylan and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. Unlike all the kisses prior to this one that day, this one was loving and affectionate. Every kiss that day Marco had given had been brutal and punishing, some quite painful even. Marco's eyes were clenched shut, however, the emotion that was coming over Marco was clear, as what seemed to be a teardrop escaped from the corner of his eye. Dylan took this kiss as a good sign, and lovingly kissed Marco back.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Dylan looked into Marco's eyes for acceptance. Dylan wiped the tear from Marco's skin, as Marco paused. Marco nodded. Dylan kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Now, will you come for me? Please?" Dylan asked him. "I'm staying inside of you until you do."

Marco kissed Dylan passionately, as Dylan started to stroke Marco, and move inside of him again. The combination was too much for Marco, as he almost instantly climaxed.

"That's my baby," Dylan said softly, kissing Marco on the mouth for several moments.

"Mmm," Marco whimpered, missing the feel of Dylan's mouth, as Dylan broke the kiss and removed himself from Marco. Dylan got off the bed, and went to the adjoining bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Dylan said, walking backwards to the bathroom. "Stay there."

Dylan went to the bathroom to clean himself up and get a washcloth. Dylan sat back on the bed, spreading Marco's legs apart. Dylan started to clean Marco up, as Marco had made more of a mess than usual, which wasn't too surprising, as Marco had not touched himself in weeks. Dylan was almost finished, when Dylan saw that Marco was getting excited again. Dylan had forgotten how much this cleanup routine turned Marco on.

Marco looked at Dylan, licking his lips.

Dylan chuckled at Marco. "My, aren't you naughty."

"Dyllann..." Marco whined.

"No, bad," Dylan said, throwing the washcloth in the hamper. "You have an English final in 15 minutes, Marco."

"Soooo?" Marco said, lustfully. "I've been sex-deprived. Have pity on me."

"I'm not having you flunk out because you want a sex-a-thon." Dylan told Marco, pulling him up to a sitting position. "You have to go." Dylan pulled his boxers on, grabbing Marco's clothes and dropping them on Marco. "Come on."

"Oh fine," Marco said, pulling on his boxers and jeans. "You're no fun."

"I'm sure I can change your mind later," Dylan winked.

Dylan put his shorts back on. Once Marco was dressed, Dylan followed him downstairs. Marco picked up his jacket as Dylan went to get his school bag. Marco was coming down the stairs, when he paused when he saw Dylan's back, as Dylan was reaching down to get Marco's bag from the floor.

"Hey, you got a tattoo!" 


End file.
